sonicfreeridersfandomcom-20200215-history
Dr. Eggman
:"Robotnik" redirects here. For other characters by this name, see Robotnik (disambiguation). , better known by the alias , is an obese scientist with an IQ of 300; he has a dream of dominating the world. Eggman's constant plots to create his Empire are endlessly thwarted by Sonic the Hedgehog, his arch-enemy, and Sonic's friends. Concept and Creation In April 1990, Sega petitioned its research and development department, AM8, to create a character who would replace Alex Kidd as the company's mascot, as well as compete against Nintendo's flagship character, Mario. A caricature of Theodore Roosevelt was among the proposed designs, and combined with the idea of an egg-shaped character, it eventually became the basis of the visual design for Dr. Robotnik/"Eggman". In creating the "bad guy" for the Sonic series, the development team wanted a character who was "the opposite of Sonic;" a character who represented "machinery" and "development" to play on the then-growing debate between developers and environmentalists. The character was also designed to be easy for children to draw. The original English instruction manual for his 1991 debut game Sonic the Hedgehog described the character's full name as "Doctor Ivo Robotnik" while the Japanese version's instruction manual for the same game called him "Doctor Eggman". Then in 1999's Sonic Adventure, the character was called both "Doctor Robotnik" and "Doctor Eggman" in the English version, with all following English releases to date referring to him as "Doctor Eggman". Yuji Naka has explained that "Robotnik" is the character's real name while "Eggman" is a "common name taken after his shape." Despite this, the Japanese Sonic Channel profile listed his full name as unknown. History In childhood, the young Ivo Robotnik looked up to his grandfather, Professor Gerald Robotnik, and believed him to be a great man, who had done his best to help mankind and was unfairly executed. From this, the young Ivo likely viewed the government as corrupt, and in any case, decided to follow in his grandfather's footsteps to become a scientist. But somewhere along the line, he became obsessed with the idea of a world under his rule, and using his unmatched mechanical genius, began his plans. Long before the first Sonic game, Eggman met the hedgehog, and the two became instant rivals. Over the years, he created several deadly creations, and, realizing the hedgehog's determination was as fierce as his own in overcoming them, gained a respect for his adversary. When he accidentally found his grandfather's diary, he was led on an adventure that would show him that his grandfather was perhaps not as innocent as he had thought. Recently, his plans have been increasingly hindered by outside forces, but this has given him chances to show his hatred of things that would threaten the entire human race, and consequently threaten his plans. The Games Begin Robotnik’s first appearance was in the 1991 platform game Sonic the Hedgehog for the Sega Mega Drive/Genesis. He attempted to conquer the world by turning the animals of South Island into robots and obtaining the powerful Chaos Emeralds. Sonic the Hedgehog foiled his plans and saved the animals. The Ultimate Weapon: Death Egg In the 1992 sequel Sonic the Hedgehog 2 for the Sega Mega Drive, Robotnik created the Death Egg, a huge, orbital space station in order to achieve world domination. He attacked West Side Island, turning its animals into robots and searching for the 7 Chaos Emeralds. He was intercepted by Sonic and Miles "Tails" Prower who saved the animals and retrieved the Chaos Emeralds before the evil scientist. Sonic raided the Death Egg, defeating Robotnik again and sending the Death Egg crashing back to Earth. The Master Emerald In Sonic 3 and its expansion Sonic & Knuckles, both released in 1994, Robotnik managed to land the Death Egg on the legendary Angel Island and tricked the island’s guardian, Knuckles the Echidna into thinking Sonic and Tails are villains after the powerful Master Emerald that Knuckles protects. Knuckles steals the Chaos Emeralds from Sonic and hinders the hedgehog throughout his journey. Robotnik is again defeated before he can launch the Death Egg again. He manages to steal the Master Emerald during a fight between Sonic and Knuckles and gets the Death Egg into space. With help from now-ally Knuckles, Sonic is able to chase the madman into space and Sonic completely destroys the Death Egg. Robotnik makes one last chance to escape, but is defeated by Hyper Sonic, and his ambition once again thwarted. Ancient Monster At some time prior to the events of Sonic Adventure, Dr. Eggman had set up shop in the Mystic Ruins. It was here that he discovered the ancient ruined temple left behind by the echidna race and the stone tablets describing the ancient 'God of Destruction', a being known to the echidnas as 'Chaos'. After studying the tablets, Dr. Eggman learned that Chaos still existed within the Master Emerald, located on Angel Island. He took his new airborne battleship, the Egg Carrier, to the island in hopes of releasing Chaos from his prison. A swift long-range attack from the Carrier shattered the Master Emerald to pieces and thus released the liquid creature, as well as the spirit of Tikal, princess of the echidnas (though Eggman was unaware of her existence). Having released Chaos, Eggman expected the creature to aid him in his goal of world domination. In order to strengthen the creature, Eggman immediately began seeking the Chaos Emeralds which he would allow Chaos to consume, thereby becoming more powerful. The first Chaos Emerald was taken from Tails, who had accidentally found it while testing a new plane. The second Emerald Eggman stole from Sonic (who had won it in Casinopolis) by ambushing him outside the casino in Station Square. Eggman continued to observe the activities of Sonic and Tails who were frantically trying to gather the Emeralds to prevent him from empowering Chaos, and also managed to fool Knuckles (again) into thinking that they were trying to interfere with his mission to collect the Master Emerald shards. Sonic and Knuckles ran into each other in the Mystic Ruins where Knuckles - believing Sonic to be carrying Master Emerald pieces - attacked Sonic and Tails. Sonic and Tails dropped the Chaos Emeralds they had collected after colliding with Knuckles, and Dr. Eggman was there waiting for them. He took both Emeralds and fed them to Chaos, who transformed into his fourth phase. The doctor obtained two more Chaos Emeralds by sending his E-100 robots to hunt down Froggy who had swallowed an Emerald (and also Chaos's tail) and by capturing Amy Rose and her little Flicky friend (which kept a Chaos Emerald inside its locket). With six of the gems in his possession and all his enemies assembled on the Egg Carrier, Eggman nearly raised Chaos to perfect level. However, due to the efforts of Sonic, Knuckles and Big the Cat (and to his own bungling by using freezing weapons) Eggman lost the Emeralds when Chaos was apparently destroyed, still no match for Sonic despite having six Emeralds powering him. The Egg Carrier was heavily damaged by the fighting and crashed just off the coast of Station Square. Having lost his ship and Chaos, Dr. Eggman resorted to launching a nuclear missile in order to destroy Station Square. The missile failed to detonate on impact, and was disarmed completely by Tails. In anger, Eggman attacked Tails in his Egg Walker machine. Tails managed to defeat him, however, and the doctor retreated to his Final Egg base in the Mystic Ruins where he would regroup and begin concocting new ways to destroy Station Square. As he returned to his base, Eggman was pursued by Sonic (who had landed in the jungle after attacking Eggman as he fled the falling Egg Carrier). Eggman engaged in one final showdown with Sonic in his base, using his newest mecha - the Egg Viper. This failed to defeat Sonic also and was destroyed, and Eggman's base was leveled. Retreating through the jungle, Eggman discovered Chaos had survived his battle on the Egg Carrier. Chaos had gone rogue and attacked Eggman, who fled toward Angel Island to seek help from Knuckles. Chaos followed him there and found six of the Chaos Emeralds (Knuckles had retrieved them after beating Chaos on the Egg Carrier), taking them all and knocking out both Knuckles and Eggman. Sonic and Tails arrived shortly after to investigate why Angel Island had not yet ascended back into the sky, and found Knuckles and the doctor unconscious. When he recovered, Eggman vowed to take revenge on Chaos and set off back to his ruined base, where a back-up Egg Carrier was docked. When Chaos became Perfect Chaos after consuming the last Emerald, the monster traveled to Station Square and flooded the city, leaving it in ruins. Eggman attacked Chaos in the Egg Carrier 2 but the attack had no effect, and with one blast, Perfect Chaos managed to destroy Eggman's ship. The doctor was sent hurtling off into the clouds screaming, only turning up again just in time to witness Sonic's victory against Chaos, granting him silent acknowledgment before flying away in his Egg Mobile. The Ultimate Life Form In Sonic Adventure 2, Dr. Eggman discovered the existence of Project: Shadow by accidentally coming across the long-forgotten diary of his grandfather, Professor Gerald Robotnik. In the diary, the professor spoke of a classified military research project that was shut down because the United Federation government feared its misuse. Eager to see just what his childhood hero had produced, Eggman found that the weapon was stored away on Prison Island, a military compound controlled by G.U.N. Dr. Eggman attacked Prison Island and broke into the underground base with his new Egg Walker. Happening upon the cryogenic vault where Prof. Gerald's weapon was sealed, Eggman used his grandfather's password: MARIA, the name of Gerald's granddaughter and Eggman's late cousin, then inserted a Chaos Emerald into the control console (where he got the Emerald is unknown). The vault opened, releasing the ultimate life-form: Shadow the Hedgehog. Eggman mistook Shadow for Sonic at first glance, but Shadow, in gratitude for being released, offered to grant Eggman one wish. Their meeting was interrupted by one of G.U.N.'s Big Foot mechas, which Shadow quickly engaged and easily destroyed. Shadow then fled Prison Island, telling Eggman to bring him more Chaos Emeralds and that he would be waiting aboard the Space Colony ARK. Eggman headed back to his pyramid base and encountered Rouge the Bat and Knuckles the Echidna along the way, who were fighting over the Master Emerald. Eggman attempted to steal it, but Knuckles shattered it to pieces to prevent its theft. Not really needing the Master Emerald at that time, Eggman returned to his base and caught up on the news. A newsflash announcing the theft of a Chaos Emerald from Central City's federal reserve bank caught the doctor's attention, and although the media and public had identified the suspect as Sonic, Eggman knew it could only be Shadow. Using his base's space transporter, Dr. Eggman beamed himself to the Space Colony ARK to meet with Shadow. There, Shadow revealed the Eclipse Cannon, a weapon of mass destruction capable of destroying a planet or piercing a star. The cannon required the seven Chaos Emeralds to meet its immense power demands, and two had already been installed. Rouge the Bat - who had boarded the ARK by sneaking into Eggman's pyramid and accessing his transporter - had provided a third emerald for the Eclipse Cannon. Although Eggman was suspicious of her motives, she had provided another emerald and was offering to help him obtain the others. Eggman agreed to let Rouge join him and Shadow in their hunt. Three more Chaos Emeralds were discovered on Prison Island, locked away in G.U.N.'s high-security vault. Dr. Eggman organized a strategy that would allow him and his cohorts to obtain them. His part in the plan was to divert G.U.N.'s forces so that Rouge could enter the vaults unnoticed and Shadow could plant high explosives in the armoury. When the trio made their move, they were interrupted by the untimely arrival of Amy Rose, who had mistaken Shadow for Sonic. Eggman moved in to try and kill Amy but was stopped by Tails and his new Cyclone walker. Running on a strict timetable, Eggman let Tails and Amy live and made his escape. The mission was a success despite certain delays and the group succeeded in stealing the Chaos Emeralds and destroying the G.U.N. base. With six Emeralds now powering the Eclipse Cannon, Dr. Eggman announced to the world that the Eggman Empire would arise and dominate the Earth. To prove his power, Eggman pointed the Eclipse Cannon at the moon and fired, blowing it in half. Eggman then delivered his ultimatum to the President of the United Federation: the UF had 24 hours to surrender or Eggman would destroy the entire country. While delivering his ultimatum, Sonic intervened and discovered where Eggman was hiding. When Sonic and his friends attacked Dr. Eggman's pyramid, the doctor unleashed his mighty Egg Golem robot to destroy Sonic. A battle ensued and Sonic damaged a restraining mechanism on the giant's head, causing it to malfunction and attack Eggman. Eggman was forced to defend himself and destroy the Egg Golem, giving Sonic's gang the time they needed to hijack the doctor's space shuttle. Eggman later returned to the ARK after detecting two Chaos Emerald signatures, believing that Sonic must have a decoy as well as the real one. When he returned to the colony, Eggman took Amy Rose hostage and held her at gunpoint, demanding that Sonic and Tails meet him in the ARK's main laboratory. When they arrived, Eggman ordered Sonic to place the Chaos Emerald in the centre of the room. Believing it to be the fake emerald, Eggman then sprung his trap and sealed Sonic inside a containment capsule. The capsule was ejected into space where it exploded, supposedly killing Sonic. With his arch-rival out of the way, Eggman turned his attention to Tails and the two battled each other in their walkers. Eggman managed to come out of the fight with the real Chaos Emerald and installed it into the Eclipse Cannon. As he laughed in triumph, danger signs appeared on every monitor on the colony, followed by an image of the late Gerald Robotnik. A message left behind by the professor stated that the world had sentenced him to death, and that he would have his revenge by destroying the Earth. A program within the colony's main computer had been activated which would destabilize the ARK's orbit and send it crashing into the planet, wiping out all life. Eggman convened with the heroes (and was quite annoyed to see that Sonic was still alive) and showed them Gerald's diary. He then informed them that the Eclipse Cannon's core had overloaded with Chaos energy and the collision would obliterate the entire planet. The doctor was the one who suggested that they all work together to try and neutralize the Chaos Emeralds and stop the ARK's collision. Of course, this was no doubt due to the fact that Eggman couldn't take over the world if there's no world. With Eggman monitoring the ARK's layout and guiding the others down their respective paths, he, Sonic and the others managed to stop the ARK and save the world from certain doom. Metal's mutiny and minor villain In Sonic Heroes, Dr. Eggman constructs a massive fleet of battleships called the Egg Fleet, and at the heart of this fleet is a flagship even larger than the Egg Carrier. He planned to use this fleet to conquer the world, but was locked away in his own flagship by Metal Sonic, who impersonated him and took command of his fleet. Dr. Eggman then enlisted the assistance of Team Chaotix in order to break free, communicating to them by walkie-talkie, giving them there objective for the respective level. By the time he was freed, Metal Sonic had transformed into Metal Madness. Dr. Eggman assessed that they would need the power of the seven Chaos Emeralds to defeat him (which Team Sonic, Team Dark Team Rose, and Team Chaotix coincidentally had possession of). After Metal Sonic was defeated, Dr. Eggman tried to sneak away from the Chaotix without paying and was seen being chased by them. Black Arms Invasion During Black Doom's invasion of Earth, Eggman initially observed the fighting taking place between the aliens and G.U.N. Realising that the conflict would surely result in total destruction and thus leave nothing left for Eggman to conquer, the doctor mobilised his army and launched his fleet to destroy the Black Arms. Eggman found himself under attack from all sides: G.U.N., the Black Arms and Sonic and his friends were all interfering with his operations amongst fighting each other as well. Eggman saw a potential trump card in Shadow and hoped to manipulate the amnesiac hedgehog into assisting him. Ultimately, the doctor's plan failed, and he was forced to confront Shadow himself. He attempted to further confuse Shadow by telling him that he had no past and that he was one of the doctor's new line of combat androids built in the original Shadow's image. It was only after Shadow had learned the truth about his past from Black Doom that Eggman admitted that he was lying; he had in fact found Shadow's body after his fall from the ARK in Sonic Adventure 2 and had kept him as a test subject. In the end, Eggman was being chased by Knuckles who thinks that he's going to steal his Chaos Emeralds and his Master Emerald again. The King of Eggmanland In Sonic Rush, Eggman joins forces with his doppleganger, Dr. Eggman Nega, to steal all of the Sol Emeralds and Chaos Emeralds to form a world called Eggmanland. Unfortunately for them, Nega's nemesis, Blaze, came from the Sol Universe and teamed up with Sonic the Hedgehog to beat them. In Sonic Rush Adventure, Eggman joins forces with Eggman Nega once again, this time they make a crew of robotic pirates that stole Blaze's Jeweled Scepter along with the Chaos Emeralds and that Sol Emeralds, to form the Eggmanland again. However, the pirates were defeated by Sonic and Blaze and they reclaim the Jeweled Scepter. Although, it didn't take long for both Eggman's to steal the Scepter again and use it to power there Egg Wizard. They attempted to use it to unlock the "Power of the Stars", but the duo was defeated by Super Sonic and Burning Blaze. In Sonic Unleashed, Eggman uses the power of Super Sonic to break the planet into peaces and awaken Dark Gaia and use it's strength to form Eggmanland. He also accidently turns Sonic into a werewolf by awakening Dark Gaia too early, but he quickly sent him falling down too Earth with the drained Chaos Emeralds. This proved to be a fatal mistake when Sonic survived and restored the Emeralds power to bring the pieces of the planet back together and beat his Egg Beetle, Egg Devil Ray and the Egg Lancer. However, the doctor managed to gather Dark Gaia's power before Sonic brought every piece of the world back together, and used it to power the Egg Dragoon and attack Sonic. Even when powered by Dark Gaia, Sonic proved to much and defeated Eggman. However, Dark Gaia then formed in front of them. Eggman then ordered it to attack Sonic. However, in a similar fashion to Chaos, Dark Gaia sent Dr. Eggman flying before fighting Sonic and Gaia Colossus. Sonic Unleashed marks the first time when Dr. Eggman made Eggmanland, but later got destroyed by Sonic. Riding With the Riders In Sonic Riders Dr. Eggman opens a stadium called the "EX World Grand Prix" in which Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Amy and the Babylon Rogues compete against each other. Whoever wins will get Chaos Emerald, and to enter, that wil cost one Chaos Emerald. To get the Babylon Rogues to the race, Eggman had to hire them, he also told them that if they win, they will get a chance to get all seven Chaos Emeralds, since Jet wanted to awaken Babylon Garden with the power of all seven Chaos Emeralds they has accepted it. When Jet won against Sonic by cheating, Jet was able to use all of the Chaos Emeralds' power so that the Control Box can awaken Babylon. But apparently after awakening Babylon Eggman stole the Control Box for his own purpose. Thanks to Sonic, Eggman was defeated. When the Babylon Rogues reached a secret area, by using the Control Box, Eggman claims that he was after the treasure all along. When Sonic and Jet open the treasure box, Eggman begs them to hand over the treasure, Sonic and Jet cleverly grin at each other and gave him the treasure, which was a magic carpet, Eggman was disappointed since he thought that the treasure was not valuable, so he passes out. In Sonic Riders: Zero Gravity, Eggman uses robots from MeteoTech, so collect the Ark of the Cosmos, something which Jet was after. But unfortunately for Eggman, the robots actually have their own programm, to go amok after the Ark of the Cosmos. Sonic and Jet find Eggman guilty but Eggman claims that their craze after the Ark of the Cosmos is not his fault. In the end of the game, when Eggman finds out that the world is doomed because of ABIS: Core, a formation of MeteoTech, Eggman says "The world is doomed!" and escapes. In Sonic Free Riders he held the World Grand Prix again but this time besides Team Heroes vs. Babylon Rogues, there are two other teams like Team Dark and Team Rose. He seems to have undergone a change in his look, as in the beginning of the game, when he announces the Grand Prix, he seems to be dressed as a king. The Secret of Ifrit In Sonic Rivals 2, he makes Shadow and Metal Sonic team up for his attendances. And anonymously becomes Rouge's client to collect the Chaos Emeralds. As Rouge doesn't know who her client is, she seems to look for him throughout the game. In the game, Eggman seems to know something about Ifrit and tells Shadow that Ifrit may destroy the world by eating Chao. As Shadow is aware of it, he tries not to tell anyone about it. Sonic and Tails find one of Eggman's pages on Ifrit and shows the pages to Eggman to explain, Eggman who was shocked to see how did they find these pages, fails to explain and runs off. The Sultan: Good or Evil? In Sonic and the Secret Rings Eggman plays the role of King Shahryār of Persia, seen after the Sand Oasis stage. He has recently been attacked by an unknown entity and he mistakes Sonic for the attacker. A bird-like spirit kidnaps him and attempts to drop him off a cliff. Shahryār tells Sonic to save him. Sonic, unsure of what to do, stands still until King Shahryār drops and catches his collar and the tip of his shoe. The Bad Guy After Medals Eggman is a playable character in Mario and Sonic at the Olympic Games He is also a playable character in Mario and Sonic at the Olympic Winter Games, in the DS version, he teams up with Bowser to steal all of the Snow Spirits so that it will never snow in Vancouver. However, Mario and Sonic team up and defeat their scheme. Sports With SEGA Characters Eggman is a playable character in SEGA Superstars Tennis as a power type character. He is also a playable character in Sonic and Sega All-Stars Racing Back To Where Capturing Animals Was Evil Dr. Eggman will appear in an episodic Sonic title called Sonic the Hedgehog 4. In the game he captures all of Sonic's animal friends and tries his best to make Sonic meet his best challenge. Dr. Colorful Clown Dr. Eggman will appear in an upcoming game called Sonic Colors in which he will build a amusement park above Sonic's home planet. Along with capturing alien creatures called Wisps. He will also break the fourth wall in this game. Personality He is a short-tempered, loud, pompous, bad-tempered and cruel evil genius who is constantly planning to take over the world. However, his plans have always failed thanks to Sonic and his allies. Despite his intelligence, Dr. Eggman is horribly immature, throwing temper tantrums when Sonic throws the proverbial wrench into his plans, and, at times, seems to overlook crucial details in his plans, such as in the opening sequence of Sonic's story in the 2006 video game when he orders his robots to fire on Sonic while he is escaping with Princess Elise, failing to realize that they could possibly injure or kill Elise if they land a direct hit on Sonic. An example of his immaturity is in the ending of Sonic Unleashed, when one of his robots begins to insult him over his constant failures and calls him a loser; Eggman screams "Oh, shut up!!", attempts to kick him only to comically fail, and then chases him through the desert. He has built immense warships, such as the Death Egg and the Egg Carrier, as well as escape units such as the Egg Mobile. In fact, his most famous machine is an Egg Mobile with a wrecking ball attached to the bottom, which appears in Green Hill Zone in the first boss level. His plans to create the ultimate utopia, the Eggman Empire, are always in full swing, and he doesn't care where to start it -- in the end, he plans for it to encompass all of Earth. His abominable laughter and maniacal declarations contrast his self-professed softer side as a romanticist, feminist, and gentleman. Despite his and Sonic's constant feud, he has secretly developed a begrudging respect for the hedgehog. Although Eggman is a villain, he helps Sonic and co. when the world is at stake, most likely because if the world is destroyed, there would be nothing left for him to conquer. However, despite his desire for world domination, he does have a human side, and does not appreciate senseless destruction and killing, though he seems to have no problem doing so himself at times. As shown in Sonic CD's Bad Futures, the "Eggman Empire" is little more than a post-apocalyptic ruin. In Sonic Unleashed, there is a possibility that he murdered thousands when reawakening Dark Gaia by splitting Earth itself apart, however, that may not be so since the people around the world in the game appear to be alive and well. In the beginning of Sonic the Hedgehog (2006), he orders his robots to launch numerous missiles at Sonic with no regard for any that may be caught in the crossfire. Abilities Eggman's most well known ability is his masterminded plots and schemes which only fail due to Sonic and his friends. He is a remarkable scientist and engineer, as evidenced by the armies of robots he's created. Eggman is an incredibly skilled pilot: able to swoop missiles and lasers in his Eggmobile with skill rivaling that of Tails. (Although in Sonic Adventure 2 battle, if his theme is selected, he states he hates driving in Kart Race mode.)As seen in episode episode 35 of Sonic X. Eggman has also shown some considerable physical strength.His character type in Sonic Riders and its sequel being power Despite his physical structure, Eggman is also very athletic; this is seen in many of the 16-bit era games, where there is almost always a point where Sonic chases him; despite his weight and Sonic's speed, he always manages to outrun his nemesis (one time he outran a speeding truck) long enough to reach his next escape vehicle or weapon. This trait of agility is carried on in Mario and Sonic at the Olympic Games and Sega Superstars Tennis. He also has a special sensor in his glasses that allows him to locate Chaos Emeralds. Jokingly, as an in-gameplay mechanic, it is also said that he is faster in running speed than Sonic himself as he always escapes his grasp in the Game Gear games. Although it has been proven, it is unknown whether he is still faster than Sonic, since he is almost always in his Egg Mobile.Final story in Sonic 06. In Sonic Chronicles: The Dark Brotherhood he is the most handicapped character in the game, as having no out of battle abilities and only one tag move with Tails despite being useful for defeating robots during the chapter. These are the two POW moves he has: *'Bombardment' (エッグボム Egg Bomb): Eggman does an odd dance to summon an artillery barrage that leaves the foe sluggish. *'Sabotage' (ぶんかい Disassembly): Tails joins Eggman to quickly and aggressively dismantle a robot target. Eggman might have superhuman strength. This is hinted in Sonic Riders, where Eggman could break stone pillars and even statues with just as much ease as Knuckles or Storm. SegaSonic continuity (video games) The original Dr. Ivo Robotnik appeared in Sonic the Hedgehog, with a black pants/shoes suit, a red shirt with two downward yellow triangles on it (sometimes called a collar or redesigned as part of a cape), a pair of white gloves, and of course, dark blue, clip-on-to-nose, one-way sunglasses (which he doesn't need to see with). The official continuity gives no real official origin for Robotnik, but it is known that Sonic is Robotnik's arch-enemy, always out to stop the Doc's schemes. Even so, as mentioned above, Robotnik is willing to help Sonic in certain occasions, like when Gemerl was affected by the Chaos Emeralds, or when Prof. Gerald Robotnik's Space Colony ARK was going to crash into Earth. Although Eggman has appeared mostly as the enemy, he's also been playable in games like Sonic R, Sonic Riders, and Sonic Adventure 2. Dr. Robotnik is rarely the final boss in his post-Sega Genesis appearances, often being either betrayed by his own allies or upstaged by a third party and forming temporary alliances with Sonic and the gang when his plans spiral out of control. In Sonic Unleashed, he is once again the primary antagonist, but is ultimately betrayed by Dark Gaia. This time around, he doesn't team up with Sonic's crew in order to stop him (possibly because he was sent flying away by Dark Gaia's power and Sonic and Chip were the only two fighting Dark Gaia at the moment). Naming Variations manual]] Although the character was known as Dr. Eggman in Japan since the original Sonic the Hedgehog, he was given the name "Ivo Robotnik" in Western countries. The name Ivo Robotnik was invented by Dean Sitton. The name 'Ivo' was picked primarily because of the phonetic similarity to the word 'evil'"DeanSatan enters the fray!" Post #55 at Sonic Retro Message Board (some drafts of the unpublished Sonic Bible specify that it should be pronounced "ee-vo", rather than "eye-vo" as it is usually pronounced in english) but also because Sitton's sister at the time had a boyfriend from Croatia named Ivo. The term robotnik had been coined earlier as a worker or automaton."DeanSatan enters the fray!" Post #79 at Sonic Retro Message Board (In addition, Ivo is the reverse of ovi, which is the genitive singular form of the Latin word ovum, meaning egg.) Other names were also thought of by Dean Sitton, like Mister Badwrench, Mr. Bad Year, Fatty Lobotnik and Dr. Badvibes. Eggman was referred to as Doctor Ivo Robotnik in full on page 2 of the US version of the original Sonic the Hedgehog (16-bit) instruction manual (as shown in the image), as well as officially licensed media (such as Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog and Sonic the Comic). It wasn't until Sonic Adventure that Sega decided to merge the two names together; this resulted in Dr. Eggman being his universal alias, and Dr. Ivo Robotnik his real name. This was confirmed by Yuji Naka in an interview, who added that Sonic was probably the first person to use the name "Eggman", but he did so affectionately.http://www2.sega.com/sonic/globalsonic/post_sonicteam.php?article=nakainterview Since Sonic Adventure, he has mostly been known in America as "Eggman", with the use of the name "Ivo Robotnik", or even just "Robotnik", becoming rare. However, it should be noted that in the English version of Sonic Adventure and Sonic Chronicles: The Dark Brotherhood he briefly refers to himself as Dr. Robotnik, while in Sonic Adventure 2 he calls himself Eggman as does every one else (even though "Robotnik Empire" appears in the background along with "Eggman Empire" during his demonstration of the ARK's Eclipse Cannon and two of his relatives are present in the game, both using Robotnik as their last name). He now refers to himself as Dr. Eggman. Eggman's Bases , is one of Dr. Eggman's numerous former bases.]] In all the games, Doctor Eggman had one or two bases. This a list of them: * The abandoned space colony ARK (temporarily) ''(SA2) * The abandoned Aquatic Base (Sonic '06) * Bullet Station (Sonic Heroes) * Circus Park (Shadow the Hedgehog) * Crimson Tower (Sonic Riders: Zero Gravity) * Crystal Egg Zone (Sonic the Hedgehog 2 (8-bit)) * Cryptic Castle (Shadow the Hedgehog) * Dead Line (Sonic Rush) * Death Egg * Egg Carrier * Egg Factory (Sonic Riders) * Egg Fleet (includes Final Fortress) (Sonic Heroes) * Eggmanland * Gimme Shelter (Sonic Battle) * Iron Jungle (Shadow the Hedgehog) * Ice Factory (Sonic Riders) * Lava Shelter (Shadow the Hedgehog) * Metropolis * MeteorTech Premises (Sonic Riders: Zero Gravity) * Ocean Base (Sonic Advance 3) * Panic Puppet (Sonic 3D) (the same base contained a sub-section called the Gene Gadget) * Reactive Factory (Sonic R) * Scrap Brain Zone (Sonic the Hedgehog) * Secret base disguised as a pyramid (SA2) * Star Cruiser * Veg-O-Fortress (Sonic Spinball) * White Acropolis (Sonic '06) * Wing Fortress (Sonic the Hedgehog 2) Relationships Sonic the Hedgehog Sonic is Eggman's arch-nemesis. The hedgehog always twarts the doctor's evil plans, there is a great hatred between the two, but somehow they can get along. In Sonic Adventure 2 Eggman decided to side Sonic to face against Biolizard. Sonic seems to tease Eggman or taunts him. It is thus, because of Sonic why he was given the nickname "Eggman", Sonic started using the name in Sonic Adventure when Sonic was teasing Eggman to be a "Giant egg", Eggman told him to stop it and his real name is Dr. Ivo Robotnik, Sonic replied, "Whatever, Eggman!". And so, ever since that, the name "Eggman" has been used. It was because of Eggman, Sonic turned into a werehog. As games pass by, Eggman seems to act more immature or more "grumpy" whenever Sonic thwarts his plans, the doctor never did understand what was so wrong about his plans in Sonic Unleashed. Miles "Tails" Prower Tails was the only person to have ever been able to match Eggman and was his direct rival over the course of Sonic Adventure 2. After that it seemed as if their rival had watered down, possibly because they had to work together. Once again, in Chronicles, they had to work as allies, but this time the shared a mutual respect for each other, because they were both respected geniuses. As of now though, Tails is the second greatest threat to Eggman's desire for world domination, the first being Sonic, of course. Knuckles the Echidna The two were once partners, until he tricked Knuckles by electrocuting him so that he could snatch the Master Emerald. Ever since, Eggman has become the one person that Knuckles can't trust at all, yet still seems to fall to victim to his plans, especially if Sonic's involved. Eggman Nega In the Sonic Rush series, they are friends who team up to create their own Eggmanland, Sonic has even mistaken Eggman Nega for Eggman and thought that it was just a "new diguise". In the Sonic Rivals series, they both are enemies. This was ever since Eggman Nega turned Eggman into a card. The two are rivaled on who is more evil. Shadow the Hedgehog Since, Shadow was created by Eggman's grandfather, Eggman was after Shadow because Shadow was stated as the "Ultimate Lifeform". When he released Shadow from his capsule, he thought Shadow was Sonic, but he then found out that he just looks like Sonic. In Sonic Adventure 2 Eggman was shocked when he realized that Shadow was created to kill everyone on Earth, even Eggman, himself. He also ordered Shadow to work for him, steal all 7 Chaos Eneralds and don't get Sonic in his way. But after Sonic Adventure 2 Eggman seems to have a dislike for Shadow, and told Shadow not to disturb him in Sonic the Hedgehog (2006), but in Shadow the Hedgehog, he depended on Shadow to destroy Black Doom. Family *Gerald Robotnik (grandfather, deceased) *Maria Robotnik (cousin, deceased) *Eggman Nega (descendant / counterpart from Blaze's universe) Friends/Allies *Chaos (formerly) *Mecha Sonic *Metal Sonic *Mecha Knuckles *Metal Knuckles *Tails Doll *Orbot *Cubot *Silver Sonic *Silver Sonic 2 *Eggman's robots *Shadow the Hedgehog (Depends on Shadow's goal) *Sonic the Hedgehog (Only when the world is at stake, otherwise, Sonic is still his arch-enemy) *Knuckles the Echidna (When tricked) *Eggman Nega (Sonic Rush) *Dark Gaia (formerly) *Shade the Echidna (ally against Ix) *Rouge the Bat (Depending on her goals) *Omega (once against the Marauders) *Bowser (Partner in crime, Mario and Sonic series only) Neutral *Shadow the Hedgehog *Rouge the Bat Enemies *Sonic (arch-enemy) *Tails *Knuckles the Echidna *E-123 Omega *Amy *Cream *Big *Chaotix **Vector the Crocodile **Espio the Chameleon **Charmy Bee **Heavy & Bomb **Mighty the Armadillo **Ray the Flying Squirrel *Babylon Rogues **Jet the Hawk **Storm the Albatross **Wave the Swallow *Blaze *Shadow the Hedgehog (sometimes) *Rouge the Bat (by law) *Eggman Nega (Sonic Rivals) *Marine *Shade (currently) *Ix the Echidna *Bark the Polarbear *Bean the Dynamite *Silver *Black Arms **Black Doom *G.U.N. (Lawfully) *Mario (Mario and Sonic at the Olympic Winter Games (DS Version)) *Dark Gaia *Metal Sonic (Sonic Heroes) *Emerl *Chaos *Gemerl Other continuities Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog This version of Doctor Robotnik was a dictator who desired to conquer Mobius with the help of his badnik creations, Scratch and Grounder, although he always failed. Another one of his badniks is named Coconuts. Doctor Robotnik demoted Coconuts to sanitation duties. SatAM/Archie continuity Dr. Robotnik was an heartless, diabolical tyrant who had already conquered most of Planet Mobius. He was good-natured, up until he became power hungry. His plans of conquering Mobius was assured except for the Freedom Fighters, led by Princess Sally and Sonic the Hedgehog. Unlike in Japan's continuity, the antagonist was only known as "Dr. Robotnik", with no hint of his first name, until later in the series where it was retconned to Julian. The original Robotnik was eventually defeated and his Empire taken over by a roboticized version of him from another zone, who subsequently took the name Doctor Eggman. Sonic the Comic continuity Ivo Robotnik was created during a laboratory accident involving the goodly scientist Ovi Kintobor, a rotten egg and the Chaos Emeralds. During the series he managed to send Sonic forward in time by six months, during which time he managed to conquer Mobius. Sonic and his friends formed a group of Freedom Fighters with the aim of overthrowing him, of which they eventually did which caused Robotnik to lose his sanity. Sonic X continuity Dr. Eggman was born on Earth II, but got somehow flung into Sonic's world. By mistake, he and Sonic and co. arrive there, meeting among others Chris Thorndyke. Eventually they had to go back to their world because the alternate universes containing the planets were fusing together, and would only stop if Sonic and co. leave. In the third season his role as the main villain is taken over by the Metarex. Sonic Underground continuity Sonic the hedgehog: The Movie continuity Memorable Quotes "I HATE THAT HEDGEHOG!!" - When Eggman is defeated by Sonic. "You fool, away! Before I make mincemeat out of you!" - Sonic Adventure just before Tails' last boss fight with Eggman. "Now you know why I am the best!" - Eggman after getting an A'' rank in ''Sonic Adventure 2. "The world is mine!" - Eggman after being selected in Sonic Adventure 2 multiplayer mode. "You! I'll make you pay for this!" - Eggman after coming down to half of his health in Sonic Adventure 2. "Oh no! My power is going down!" - Eggman after coming down to 25% of his health in Sonic Adventure 2. "{When Sonic struck his head, he must've broken the restraining mechanism...} GAH!!!! What a piece of junk!!" - Eggman, talking about the Egg Golem, right before the fight with it in the Dark Story in Sonic Adventure 2. "No! I can't lose to Tails!" - Eggman in Sonic Adventure 2, after being beaten by Tails in the second Tails vs Eggman battle. "Better luck next time, fox-boy!" - Eggman in Sonic Adventure 2, after beating Tails in the first Tails vs Eggman battle. "Get a load of this!" - Eggman in Sonic Adventure. "No way! I can't believe this!" - Eggman in Sonic Adventure. "You little..." - Eggman in Sonic Adventure and Sonic Unleashed. "He's not going to get away with this!" - Eggman in Sonic Adventure. "You're going to pay for this!" - Eggman in Sonic Advance 3. "All Systems, Full Power!" - Eggman in Sonic Adventure. "What evil invention should I use this time?" - After playing an Eggman card in Sonic Shuffle. "It's...it's my grandfather...Gerald Robotnik." - Eggman in Sonic Adventure 2 when he realizes that the Eclipse Cannon won't fire. "You know what they say, the more the merrier!" ''- Eggman in ''Shadow the Hedgehog. "Shadow... can you hear me...? This might be the last chance I have to speak to you, so... What I said, about having created you... it was all a lie. Everyone thought you died during that horrible incident... but I rescued you, with one of my robots... You lost your memories, that's all... You really ARE the Ultimate Life Form my grandfather created!"'' - Eggman confessing his lies to Shadow.'' "Do you think you can beat me?" - Eggman beginning multiplayer games in Sonic Adventure 2 and both Sonic Riders games. "That's right, Sonic. The great Dr. Robotnik has reformed! Ha ha ha ha ha!" - Eggman in Sonic Chronicles: The Dark Brotherhood. "It's cute how much you hate me." - Eggman to Sonic in Sonic Chronicles: The Dark Brotherhood. "You've wasted so much of my time" - Eggman after a victory in Sega Superstars Tennis and after having re-captured Elise in Sonic '06. "Get ready to be schooled!" - When attacking in Sonic Rush. "An obvious result!" - After winning an event in the Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Games series. "This time I'll let you go, but the next time we meet, you might not be so lucky." - After Eggman lost to Tails in the Hero's Story of Sonic Adventure 2. "We may be "partners", but this doesn't mean I trust you." - when speaking to Rouge in an unused voice clip from Sonic Adventure 2. "You both know you can't defeat me." Eggman speaking to Shadow and Amy. "Pull it!"- Activating the "propellor punch" in Sonic Adventure 2. "How can I let this happen?" Eggman after losing in Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Games. "I'm not finished yet" Eggman in Sonic the Hedgehog (2006), Sega Superstars Tennis and Sonic & SEGA All-Stars Racing. "Excellent work Bowser. You can leave the rest to me" Eggman speaking to Bowser. "Sonikku..." When he sees Sonic on his ship in the intro to the Japanese version of Sonic Unleashed. "Oh! I hate that Sonic! He always seems to get in my way!" At the beginning of the final story in Sonic Adventure. "This is terrible! C-Chaos is..." Trying to warn Knuckles about Chaos in the final story of Sonic Adventure. "Hasta la bye-bye, suckers!" Sonic Colors.http://twitter.com/sonicgames "Would Sonic the Hedgehog please report to the security office? Sonic the Hedgehog please report to the security office. We found your... uh... YOUR KEYS! Yes! That's it, we found your keys. No need to be ready for a trap, we only want to return your keys." One of Eggman's announcements during the Tropical Resort level in Sonic Colors. "Would the owner of a white hovercar shaped like an egg please report to the front desk? Your car has been broken into. Repeat. Would the owner of a white hovercar shaped like an egg please report to the front desk? Your car has been broken in-- wait a minute, what the heck?!" One of Eggman's announcements during the Tropcial Resort level in Sonic Colors. “Ouch! I think I gloated so hard I pulled a muscle!” Sonic Colors. "We know they look delicious, but please refrain from licking the rides. That would be disgusting." One of Eggman announcements in Sonic Colors. Gallery For more images: see Eggman/Artwork File:Robotnik 50.png|''Sonic the Hedgehog'' File:Robotnik 28.png|''Sonic the Hedgehog 2'' Image:EggmanSoni&KCollection.png‎|''Sonic the Hedgehog 3'' File:Robotnik 52.png|''Sonic the Fighters'' File:Eggmanpromox.png|''Sonic Adventure'' File:Robotnik pose 5.jpg|''Sonic Advance'' File:Sonicchannel eggman.png|''Sonic Channel'' File:Eggman2001.jpg|''Shadow the Hedgehog'' File:Robotnik pose 27.png|''Sonic Riders: Zero Gravity'' File:Eggman.jpg|''Sonic the Hedgehog (2006)'' File:Robotnik 33.png|''Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Games'' File:Robotnik 38.png|''Sonic Chronicles: The Dark Brotherhood'' File:Unleashed_eggman.png|''Sonic Unleashed'' File:Eggman1.png|''Sonic & SEGA All-Stars Racing'' File:Eggman.png|Mario and Sonic at the Olympic Winter Games File:Dr_eggman.jpg|Sonic Colors Trivia * Eggman has more redesigns than any other character in the whole Sonic series. * Eggman's Sonic Channel artwork was the base of two 3D-model poses: 1st in Super Smash Bros Brawl & again for Sonic Unleashed. *Eggman is the only character who has remained his voice actor since 2005, whereas all of the other characters have had their voice changed in 2010. *The "Soda Can" item in Sonic Free Riders has a picture of Dr. Eggman on it. * Despite being the main villain of the series, Eggman has been playable in numerous games. * The only game he hasn't made an appearence on, not even a cameo was Sonic and the Black Knight. Despite this, one of the collectable items in the game, the Joker Card, has his logo on it, and the Legacy mission had his robots as enemies. *An unused line of Omochao's from Sonic Adventure 2 hints at the possibility that Dr. Eggman's moustache may be fake.http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8ap9XgP3Ryc. *SEGA didn't model any eyes for Eggman's 3D model in all games except Sonic the Hedgehog 2006.http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=69HCRlTXpuE Eggman's eyes are blue in this. *It should be noted that when the name, "Eggman," was first used in America in Sonic Adventure. It wasn't until Sonic Adventure 2 that he started referring to himself as "Dr. Eggman." *Eggman did not wear his goggle in Sonic the Hedgehog (2006). *An early version of Eggman (an over-sized Theodore Roosevelt in pajamas) was originally one of the choices to be the main character and even hero of the game that would become the first game of the Sonic series. Cultural impact In science A potential macrocycle inhibitor of the gene called Sonic hedgehog was discovered by a Harvard University research team was named "Robotnikinin" after the Dr. Robotnik character. The researchers felt that after Sonic hedgehog was named after the Sega video game character, they should "adhere to the convention" in naming the inhibiting compound after the character's archenemy. Merchandising Over the years, Dr. Eggman has had a variety of merchandise. Going from collectable pins and plushies, to specialized notebooks and clocks. Critical reception The character has been well-received, going on to become one of the most well-known villains in gaming. GameDaily ranked him number one on their list of Top 25 Evil Masterminds of All Time article, stating "Out of all the evil masterminds in video games, none are more despicable, more cunning, or more menacing".Top 25 Evil Masterminds of All Time. GameDaily. Retrieved on 2008-11-29 IGN listed him at number nine above Mario-series villain Bowser in their "Top 10 Most Memorable Villains" article, calling him "PETA's videogame public enemy number one",IGN Staff (2006-03-07). Top 10 Tuesday: Most Memorable Villains. IGN. Retrieved on 2008-12-14 and has also commented that his character is a "pretty clever riff on Teddy Roosevelt" that has added to the attraction of the series. He was featured at number three in a "Reader's Choice" edition of GameSpot's "Top Ten Video Game Villains" article, which noted a massive complaint by fans at his exclusion from the original list.Staff. TenSpot Reader's Choice: Top Ten Video Game Villains. GameSpot. Retrieved on 2008-12-30 Eggman was also named the 15th most diabolical video game villain of all time by PC World. Game Informer notes that in Sonic Chronicles: The Dark Brotherhood, "Eggman's villain ego shows some amusing tarnish after constant defeat at the hands of Sonic."Bryan, "Sonic Chronicles: The Dark Brotherhood: The Time Has Come," Game Informer 187 (November 2008): 130.Boy's Life magazine listed "Dr. Eggman/Dr. Robotnik" as number one on their top five video game villains, saying "Two names, one big problem for Sonic the Hedgehog". In the "Top 100 Videogame Villans" of IGN, in 2010, Dr. Eggman was put in 11th place. Theme Songs *"E.G.G.M.A.N." - Paul Shortino References External links * *Doctor Eggman Concept: "Mobius" (REAL Character Profile) Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Robotnik/Kintobor family Category:Villains Category:Eggman Empire Category:Playable characters Category:Characters with superhuman strength